Giovanni's Revenge
by Kc232
Summary: Giovanni is at long last ready to reform Team Rocket and get his revenge, but first he needs to get a very special object, one that could make his victory certain... My first ever Fanfic, please R&R. UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The man slowly inched his way up the sheer rock face. One false move and he would fall several hundred feet to his death. He moved carefully, checking every potential foot and handhold to make sure they would support his weight.

His name was Giovanni Roketo and once he had been the leader of the greatest pokemon crime syndicate the world had ever seen; Team Rocket.

His empire had covered most of the Kanto and Johto regions but he had had dealings with corrupt trainers in nearly every region in the world. He had been rich beyond his wildest dreams; there had been nothing that he couldn't obtain, either legally or illegally.

Then he had met a young boy called Ash Ketchum, a pokemon trainer with great potential. Time after time he had thwarted Giovanni and Team Rocket's plans. Giovanni's fortunes took a turn for the worse, membership figures dropped as did profits and soon he was having to sell off valuable assets to cover his mammoth debts. Eventually Giovanni came to realise that Team Rocket was finished and there was no sense in going down with a sinking ship. He officially disbanded the criminal organisation and disappeared, leaving his ex-rocket administrators to fend for themselves.

He had wandered aimlessly across the world, searching for some way of restoring his fortunes. Everywhere he went he head tales of the "great" Ash Ketchum, now an accomplished trainer. At one point Team Rocket reappeared under the leadership of Giovanni's old administrators and began to search for their lost leader. Giovanni began to consider returning to his old position when another message reached him; the new Team Rocket had already disbanded again, his admins had failed the same way Giovanni had.

For the next few years Giovanni continued his wandering. He trained his already formidable pokemon harder than ever so that when he decided to return he would be unstoppable. Then Giovanni had learned of a powerful relic that could truly make him unbeatable. After much searching, Giovanni managed to deduce the location of this item; a remote mountain range far from civilization and now the relic was almost within his grasp, just a few feet above him was a small plateau with an entrance to a cave, his goal.

Giovanni was inches away from the plateau and for a moment his greed overtook him. He reached out blindly for the top of the cliff, forgetting all of the safety precautions that had got him this far. The rock he grabbed onto broke away from the rock face and for a moment time seemed to stop…

Giovanni waved his arms franticly as he began to fall backwards and by some miracle, he managed to grab hold of the top of the cliff with his other hand. Now he was hanging precariously from the cliff face with his feet waving in the air and his other hand flailing around uselessly. He began to feel his other hand lose its grip and swore. This was how the great Giovanni Roketo was going to die, alone and forgotten, far from civilization, he thought morosely.

Suddenly a strange vision seemed to appear on the plateau above him, standing there laughing his head off was that child! Ash Ketchum, gloating over the great Giovanni? He would never allow it!

Summoning his last reserves of strength Giovanni reached out with his other hand and clutched the edge of the plateau. With a great roar of triumph and exhaustion he pulled himself up and over the top, collapsing onto the stony ground. The vision faded almost as suddenly as it had appeared.

Giovanni lay completely still, resting after the epic climb. After he had rested for a few moments he heaved himself up onto his feet and strode towards the cavern.

It was a scorching day and the sun hung in a cloudless sky, Giovanni's t-shirt was soaked with sweat and he was perspiring madly but inside the cave was freezing cold.

It was tiny, hardly a cave, more like a large alcove. Directly ahead of Giovanni was a small plinth and atop it lay the object he had come all this way for. He picked it up; it fitted comfortably in his hand. It was hard to imagine something so small could be so powerful. The cold seemed to radiate from it and he slipped it into his backpack, making sure it couldn't fall out.

Giovanni walked back out of the cave and looked out to the horizon, it was time for him to go home, he had unfinished business to attend to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Since I forgot to put it in the prologue – Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything related to it.**

**Anyway thanks for the positive reviews and please keep reading my fanfic.**

Chapter 1

"Hey, you!" shouted a voice.

Kyle sighed; he had been hoping to avoid any more battles today. Slowly he turned around to face his would be challenger.

"What do you want?" he asked as politely as you could after having to fight at least five battles consecutively.

"A battle!" shouted the young boy standing a few feet behind him on the dirt track, "Go Houndoom!"

There was a flash as the pokeball the boy threw opened and his Houndoom leapt out, ready to battle.

Kyle examined his opponent; he could barely be older than fourteen, three years younger than Kyle himself. All his mates were standing just behind him on the path, laughing and joking around. No doubt this little hotshot was the leader of the gang; with his baseball cap on the wrong way round, his pokeballs hanging loosely around his belt and his stance just screamed out "I think I'm the best trainer in the world and no one is better than me!"

He probably bullies all the other kids a school who have weaker pokemon, thought Kyle. He was going to enjoy wiping the floor with this guy; he hated people like him, making other people feel worthless.

Houndoom; dark and fire dual type, used attacks like Flamethrower, Crunch and Odour Sleuth, the longer the horns on its head the stronger it was, thankfully this one's were mercifully short. Kyle didn't need to look at his Pokedex to get the facts on his opponent's pokemon, he already knew them. He quickly selected his first pokemon, making sure it would have the advantage over Houndoom.

"Go Blastoise!" shouted Kyle as his pokemon burst out of its ball, ready to do battle. Kyle hadn't used Blastoise yet today so he was still at full strength, Houndoom would be no problem.

"Houndoom, attack with crunch!" ordered Kyle's opponent. The dark dog pokemon instantly leapt into action and powered towards Blastoise.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump," said Kyle calmly. Blastoise didn't move an inch; it simply aimed its right shoulder cannon at the Houndoom leaping through the air towards it and fired off a powerful jet of pressurised water. The water struck the Houndoom right in its gaping mouth and it was thrown backwards at an incredible speed, slamming into a rock beside the track. It whimpered as it hit the ground and didn't get up.

"Return Houndoom!" called the trainer, sending his pokemon back into its ball. He paused for a moment while he considered his next pokemon, selecting an ultra ball from his belt, "You're next; Dustox!"

Ah, Dustox, the Poison Moth pokemon; poison and bug dual type, thought Kyle. He decided to change his pokemon accordingly.

"Come back Blastoise and go Pidgeot!" ordered Kyle, swiftly summoning the water pokemon back to its ball and switching to his agile Pidgeot.

"Dustox poison it with Poison Powder!" commanded the trainer. Dustox launched a cloud of purple spores into the air but Pidgeot evaded them.

"Aerial Ace attack!" Kyle shouted up to his airborne pokemon. Pidgeot reacted almost immediately, as if she had known what the command was going to be. With one swift pass Dustox was knocked to the ground and left immobilised. Kyle's opponent was beginning to look a little concerned, much to Kyle's pleasure, as he brought out his next pokemon; Manectric, the discharge pokemon. It was a pure electric type, that was bad news for Kyle's Pidgeot and he knew it. Once again he swapped pokemon and within seconds his armoured Aggron was standing in the place of his Pidgeot.

"Manectric, Spark attack!"

The Manectric launched a series of high speed, lightning powered tackles against Aggron at its trainers command but he just shrugged them off, which was just as well as he had been badly injured in Kyle's last battle.

Kyle knew he couldn't afford a long drawn out fight or Aggron would be overwhelmed by Manectric's superior speed, "Aggron, Double-Edge!"

Aggron slammed into Manectric with a bone shattering crunch and it was knocked across the battlefield into the same rock the Houndoom had hit. Three down, three to go, noted Kyle with a small grin.

This only served to infuriate his opponent who immediately grabbed for the first pokeball he could get and produced an Alakazam. Aggron was panting heavily and Kyle called him back, it had been careless and cruel of him to exert his already tired pokemon and he would make sure not to do it again. Instead he sent out his Ariados to deal with the Alakazam, bug type moves would be super-effective against the psychic type pokemon.

"Ariados, Spider Web attack!" said Kyle, taking the initiative for the first time in the battle. Ariados scuttled towards Alakazam and dodged its psychic attacks while she coated the pokemon in webs. Slowly but surely Alakazam was immobilized.

"Finish it off with Leech Life," ordered Kyle. Ariados jumped onto Alakazam's back and sunk her fangs into its neck, draining the helpless pokemon's life force. Alakazam collapsed to the ground and his trainer returned it to its ball.

Kyle's opponent was definitely starting to feel the strain; he had lost four pokemon in almost record time and hadn't even scratched a single one of Kyle's. He hesitated before choosing his next pokemon.

There was a burst of light as his fifth pokeball opened to reveal a Tauros, ready to charge which immediately did so. Kyle, caught momentarily by surprise due this sudden attack, froze. Tauros hit Ariados with its powerful horns and tossed her into the air with a flick of its head. The moment she hit the ground again Tauros trampled all over her until there was no movement.

"You see that?" yelled Kyle's opponent, "That's what my Tauros is gonna do to the rest of your puny pokemon!"

Kyle said nothing as he recalled Ariados but inside he was seething with anger at both himself and his opponent, how could he be caught off guard by such an amateurish attack and allow Ariados to get hurt that badly! Now his opponent was making the most ridiculous claims over the strength of his pokemon after just one victory, Kyle was going to make him wish he had never challenged him.

"Go Hariyama!" Kyle threw the pokeball in a high arc, landing behind Tauros; very few trainers ever took the positioning of their pokeball throw into account when thinking up strategies.

As Tauros was turning to face his opponent Hariyama unleashed a fearsome barrage of high speed slaps on the bull pokemon before finishing with an incredible throw that left Tauros a crumpled heap on the ground.

As Kyle's opponent switched out his final pokemon Kyle decided to use his final pokemon as well; after all he had used all of the rest of them so far.

"Go Donkarasu!" called out Kyle's opponent, the crow pokemon materialising from its pokeball. It seemed that this trainer had a few tricks up his sleeve; Donkarasu was a pokemon unfamiliar to Kyle, he pulled out his silver pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon.

It whirred to life and displayed a picture of the black crow pokemon with its strange hat-like crest and red tail feathers. Text rolled across the screen on top of the picture.

Donkarasu #430

Big Boss Pokemon

Dark and Flying Dual Type

This pokemon evolves from Murkrow when exposed to the strange effects of a Dark Stone. This pokemon is native to the region of Shin'ou and is known to lead huge flocks of Murkrow.

Known Attacks - Blade Test, Dark Pulse, Swagger, Wing Attack

Armed with this information, Kyle decided to continue as planned and swap pokemon.

"Return Hariyama!" he summoned the pokemon back to its ball

"What's wrong? Scared of Donkarasu? Wanna call off the match?" jibed his opponent. His friends all laughed.

"I never back down from a battle," replied Kyle, "go Ampharos!"

Ampharos burst out of his great ball with a battle cry and immediately adopted its combat stance, Ampharos was Kyle's prized pokemon and he could handle any opponent in battle.

Both pokemon were still for a few moments before Donkarasu suddenly fired of a blast of shadowy energy. It must be the Dark Pulse attack, thought Kyle.

"Ampharos, Light Screen, quickly" ordered Kyle. A barrier of sparkling energy rose up before Ampharos and absorbed the attack. Ampharos fired off a Thunderbolt but Donkarasu was already on the move and the attack missed. Ampharos leapt aside to avoid another Dark Pulse and grappled with Donkarasu as it swooped in to deal a Wing Attack.

"Go for it Donkarasu! Hit him! Take him down!" commanded the trainer. His friends were all shouting as well as the two pokemon struggled on the ground. Suddenly Ampharos gained the upper hand and threw Donkarasu aside.

"Excellent move Ampharos! Now, Thunderpunch!" cheered Kyle.

Ampharos lunged forward with sparks flying from his fist but Donkarasu evaded again, Kyle had to slow it down!

"Ampharos use Cotton Spore, then you'll be able to hit it!" he advised. Ampharos launched a cloud of spores at Donkarasu which covered the crow pokemon and forced it to the ground again.

"Finish it!" yelled Kyle as Ampharos slammed his fist into Donkarasu, shocking it into oblivion.

There was silence as Kyle's opponent recalled his Donkarasu. Kyle tensed, ready for a fight. It wouldn't be the first time a fight had broken out over the outcome of a pokemon battle even though it was generally frowned upon by most trainers.

"I'll get you next time!" shouted the trainer angrily, he and his friends turned and walked back up the track into the hills east of Cerulean City.

Kyle checked his watch, it was twelve thirty already! His mum would go mad if he was late home for lunch!

"Ampharos, c'mon we have to hurry!" he called to his pokemon as he dashed away down the track. Ampharos turned and sprinted after him, quickly catching up.

By the time they had made it back to Cerulean City it was almost quarter to one but since Kyle didn't have to be back until one o'clock he called into the Pokemon Centre and got his pokemon healed.

"I'm home!" Kyle shouted as he walked into his house.

"Good, lunch is ready," shouted back his mum from the kitchen. Kyle walked in and grabbed the sandwiches his mum had made before sitting down at the table.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked his mum.

"Ummm, no… I don't think so," answered Kyle slowly. His mum looked pointedly at the pokeballs attached to Kyle's belt.

"Oh of course!" Kyle exclaimed, embarrassed that he had forgotten about his pokemon, he walked outside into their tiny back garden and released them all before emptying out a small mountain of pokefood for them. With all six of his pokemon, himself and the food, Kyle's back garden was very cramped. His pokemon got stuck in to their food happily as Kyle sat and ate his sandwiches next to them.

It was a glorious day and the sun shone down on them from a cloudless blue sky. Kyle thought about what he was going to do in the afternoon, he had had enough battles for one day.

As he walked into the kitchen through the back door he briefly listened to the radio his mum had left playing, she had disappeared upstairs to do something.

It was the news and the reporter was talking about some kind of incident that had taken place yesterday in Johto. A group of criminals calling themselves Team Rocket had burst into the Goldenrod department store and stolen a large quantity of pokemon related products ranging from pokeballs to TMs before escaping before the police could stop them. It was unknown how the criminals had got in and out so quickly with all of the products they had stolen but the police investigating the incident suspect that they use a large quantity of teleporting pokemon. The reporter went on to say that it was the fifth such incident involving Team Rocket in the last month.

Kyle half listened to the report, he vaguely knew of Team Rocket; they had been some kind of criminal organization that had vanished a few years ago or so the police had claimed. Their mysterious leader was never captured or identified by the police however.

Kyle's mum came back into the kitchen, "What are you doing Kyle?" she asked.

"Nothing much," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh! I almost forgot," she said starting to wash the dishes, "Alex phoned earlier, she wanted to know if you wanted to meet her in Saffron this afternoon."

"Really?" asked Kyle, Alexandra Morrison was one of his best friends; she lived over in Saffron City and was a trainer like him.

"Yes, I told her you would probably like that and she told me to tell you to meet her at the Pokemon Centre at two o'clock."

Kyle checked his watch again, it was half past one already, he would need to fly if was going to get there in time.


End file.
